


Рагу из кролика

by Plus_quamperfectum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus_quamperfectum/pseuds/Plus_quamperfectum
Summary: Счастливы вместе, счастливы так, как умеют. А кто обещал, что будет легко?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Рагу из кролика

— Северус, ты обедал?

Поттер кричит из коридора: он ещё толком не вошёл в дом, но уже заполняет собой всё свободное пространство. И уже стремится лишить последних крох покоя — жадное, вездесущее создание. 

Северус молчит, нет, не потому что надеется, что Поттер не заметит его и пройдёт мимо: просто он занят. Очень занят. Статья о применении ядовитых растений в лечебных зельях сама себя не напишет, знаете ли.

— Ты сегодня ел?

Растрёпанная голова просовывается в двери, неуверенно оглядывая кабинет, а потом Поттер заходит, в два широких шага оказываясь рядом и хватая Северуса за виски, поднимает его голову от книги и требовательно заглядывает в глаза. В этом весь Поттер: его настырность то и дело сменяется нерешительностью, и наоборот; он может долго переминаться с ноги на ногу, разглядывая ковёр на полу, и мямлить себе под нос, чтобы в следующую секунду подскочить, подлететь, схватить и рявкнуть в лицо что-нибудь несуразное и дикое.

— Северус, тебе что, трудно ответить? — продолжает он нудным тоном, негромко, но ноздри его уже знакомо раздуваются.

Северус вздыхает. Отвязаться от неприятного разговора не выйдет, это ясно.

— Отвали, Поттер, — сердечно советует он. — Что у тебя за помешательство на еде? Сказывается голодное детство в чулане?

Поттер шумно выдыхает через нос и прикусывает верхнюю губу, убирает руки и отступает, переводя взгляд на свой любимый ковёр. Герой, похоже, в тупике, и Северусу, кажется, даже слышно, как поскрипывают поттеровские мозги, соображая.

Конечно, слышно, он же легилимент.

***

Положа руку на сердце, в помешательстве на еде виновен не один Поттер. Чего стоили школьные приёмы пищи, которые Северус ненавидел всей душой, сколько себя помнил. Особенно неприятно было завтракать за учительским столом, словно нарочно выставленным на всеобщее обозрение. Первое время Северусу казалось, что все пялятся на то, как он ест, и кусок порой застревал в горле. Потом это ощущение прошло, уступив место новой муке: созерцать с возвышения ораву маленьких обжор, чавкающих, чмокающих, украдкой (в лучшем случае!) облизывающих пальцы и роняющих еду себе на колени — да и коллеги через одного держали себя не лучше. Со временем Северус научился просто не замечать творящегося вокруг бедлама: даже Дамблдор с его нездоровым пристрастием к поглощению сладостей, неловкий, громко чавкающий Хагрид, жующая Спраут, похожая за этим занятием на гигантского хомяка или мадам Хуч, глотавшая пищу как змея, целыми кусками, перестали его раздражать. Он просто переводил взгляд в свою тарелку и делал вид, что занят процессом: подгрести овсяную жижу ложкой и отправить её в рот, стараясь не чувствовать ни вкуса, ни консистенции.

Что ни говори, а завтраки с этими дурацкими кашами были всего гаже. Обед проходил легче, потому что на обед подавали суп, а ужин зачастую удавалось и вовсе прогулять, сославшись на занятость, и вместо обязательного поглощения пирогов, рагу и запеканок в не самой приятной компании можно было устроить себе маленький день, точнее, вечер независимости со стаканом красного вина и горстью галет.

Кретинские школярские эссе проверялись с такой подмогой куда легче.

***

Поттер пытается дать задний ход — это видно по его смущённому лицу, когда он отрывает наконец-то взгляд от ковра.

— Да я просто… понимаешь, я… 

— У меня ещё много работы, Гарри, — вкрадчивым тоном проговаривает Северус. — Формулируй свои мысли как-то отчётливей.

— Я… беспокоюсь, как тебе понравился суп, — выдыхает Поттер. — Сырный суп, я первый раз готовил… Я не пересолил?

Поттер краснеет и глядит как будто жалобно, и Северусу верится, да, почти верится, что Поттер в самом деле переживает за свои кулинарные таланты.

Может, и вправду переживает. Не додумывай раньше времени, Северус.

***

Привычка не обжираться, как другие, а есть столько, сколько нужно, пригодилась в Азкабане, куда его перевели из госпиталя Святого Мунго, как только он смог держаться на ногах. Северус не надеялся пережить войну; то, что он очнулся в больничной палате, ощущалось досадным, ненужным везением. Он был измотан, выжат до капли своей миссией, своим долгом, он желал смерти как долгожданного отдыха, и его-то она обошла стороной, словно побрезговав.

Хотя, быть может, она просто оставляла его на потом, как самый лакомый кусочек.

— Ваш обед, профессор! Простите, немного остыл…

Щербатая миска с серым месивом глухо стукнулась о столешницу, бледно-жёлтая жидкость в стакане слегка выплеснулась от удара, оставляя неровную лужицу, в которую шмякнулся кусок хлеба. Харви Джонс, Гриффиндор, выпуск 1987 года, с издёвкой изображал официанта — тюремное заключение профессора Снейпа, убийцы Дамблдора, Пожирателя Смерти (градация ненависти Джонса располагалась именно в таком порядке, в сторону уменьшения), видимо, стало чуть не единственным светлым пятном в его бездарной никчёмной биографии.

Северус, конечно, уже ему об этом сообщил.

Тюремная каша не просто остыла, а намертво прокисла. Есть эту дрянь Северус не стал бы, даже если бы и захотел: расстройство желудка стало бы куда большей неприятностью, чем один день голодом. Да и не сказать, чтобы голодом: у него есть хлеб, который он медленно, тщательно прожёвывая, съел, запивая еле тёплой пародией на чай. Северус почти сыт, так что заменить испорченную пищу он потребовал больше из принципа.

— Может, тебе ещё устриц подать? Паштетов, камамберов? — елейным голосом ответил Джонс, и добавил, страшно довольный своим остроумием. — Жри что дают, По-жи-ра-тель.

Когда Северус снова отказался от прокисшей бурды, Джонс выхватил палочку. Северус автоматически попытался угадать боевое заклинание, чтобы отбиться, хотя отбиваться ему нечем, да и заклинание было самое что ни на есть бытовое. Джонс просто перевернул миску с кашей на голову Северуса с помощью Вингардиум Левиоса.

— Нападать на безоружного, глумиться над беззащитным… Узнаю доблестный Гриффиндор! — он выговаривал медленно, отчётливо, стоя с прямой спиной, пока вонючая гнилая жижа стекала по его лицу и волосам. — Не забудьте убрать посуду, мистер Джонс.

Лицо он отмыл сразу же, лишь только за тюремщиком закрылась дверь: холодная, со вкусом железа, азкабанская вода текла в камере день и ночь, хоть и тонюсенькой струйкой. Из волос Северус ещё долго выбирал засохшие к вечеру ошмётки, пока ему это не надоело.

Сменщик Джонса, мистер Донован, высокий тусклый мужчина лет пятидесяти, просто молча делал свою работу: приносил еду, накладывал очищающие заклинания, обыскивал (ради Мерлина, зачем? что и откуда заключённый мог здесь раздобыть?), ни словом, ни жестом не выдавая своего отношения к узнику. Северус даже чувствовал уважение к этому невозмутимому профессионалу; дни дежурств старшего тюремщика он стал считать «удачными» для себя, хотя толковать об удаче, сидя в Азкабане, нелепо.

Харви Джонс, Гриффиндор, выпуск 1987 года (завалил СОВ по зельеварению, что у него было? «Слабо» или «отвратительно», одно из двух, но точнее не вспоминалось, столько лет прошло, наверное, память имеет свои пределы) изобретал всё новые и новые способы испортить и без того омерзительную тюремную баланду проклятому-Пожирателю-Снейпу, и наконец Северус отказался от еды из рук Джонса совсем. Первый день было тяжело, потом голод как-то утих, смирившись с волей заключённого. На четвёртый день этой бесцельной голодовки должен был появиться мистер Донован, но в час обеда в камеру вошёл торжествующе лыбящийся Джонс:

— Сюрпри-и-из!

Даже не любопытствуя, каким новым способом на этот раз загажена еда, Северус отвернулся и принялся изучать неровности тюремной стены.

Странно, но есть больше не хотелось. Совсем.

***

Он снисходительно улыбается Поттеру — глупый мальчишка, как можно переживать из-за такой ерунды.

— Вполне приемлемый суп, — милостиво оглашает заключение Северус. Думая, что следует добавить какое-нибудь критическое замечание, говорит: — Ну, разве что немного жирноват…

Ответа должно быть более чем достаточно, но Поттер не уходит, он нервно теребит волосы и как будто хочет сказать что-то ещё…

***

Тобиас тоже был со странностями, со своим пунктиком насчёт еды. Он мог спустить половину заработка, набрав для сына гору игрушек, он не жалел денег на наряды для жены, но купить хороший окорок подороже вместо опостылевшего грошового ливера его можно было заставить только под дулом пистолета. И он никогда ничего не позволял выбрасывать — пищу сомнительной свежести он кипятил или пережаривал ещё на раз, сам, не доверяя жене, и сам же и съедал, вытирая тарелку хлебом до блеска.

А ещё он требовал, чтобы Северус наколдовал ему виски — конечно, сперва отцу нужно было выпить обыкновенный, немагический скотч, чтобы забыть простую вещь: еду наколдовать нельзя. О четырех исключениях Гампа Северус знал лет с шести, но на пьяного отца такие аргументы не действовали.

— Гампа-Карампа! И чего тогда стоит твоя ма-ги-я? — брызгая слюной и обдавая перегаром хватал его за воротник Тобиас. — Ма-аги! Только и умеете, что деньги мои прожирать! 

Шестилетний Северус от таких разговоров начинал плакать, не разбирая, почему отец на него так злится.

Северус двенадцатилетний вырвался из пьяных волосатых рук и в бешенстве крикнул:

— Ну и прожирай сам свои деньги, если тебя это так мучает!

Оскорблённый, он пообещал себе, что не съест больше ни куска, за который заплатил Тобиас, но через три дня Эйлин, уставшая от необъяснимого упрямства сына, отхлестала его по щекам, а потом расплакалась, так отчаянно горько, что Северус сдался и зарок свой отменил.

Мать умела надавить на жалость.

***

— Ты статую здесь решил изображать? Позволь напомнить, я работаю и намерен сделать работу в срок, редактор вечно ждать меня не будет!

Последний аргумент — не совсем правда, но и не сказать, чтобы ложь. В любом случае, Северусу хотелось бы остаться сейчас в одиночестве, чтобы Поттер не топтался посреди кабинета живым укором.

— Дай мне хотя бы час покоя, — Северус сбавляет тон, в самом деле, не стоит расстраивать мальчишку — у него и так подозрительно задумчиво-несчастный вид.

Поттер согласно кивает и выбредает из кабинета, опустив голову.

***

— Что вы с ним сделали?

Голос, зазвеневший в ушах, был невыносимо знаком — и вместе с тем совершенно нереален. Мальчик мёртв, совершенно точно мёртв, но ему даже смерть — не помеха, чтобы явиться допекать профессора Снейпа своими глупыми наглыми выкриками.

— Я его забираю!

Необыкновенной мощи галлюцинация, зрительная, слуховая и, кажется, ещё и осязательная…

— Профессор Снейп, вы меня слышите? О, господи…

Руки, осторожные, сильные, отодвинули волосы с лица, приподняли за плечи, а затем всё тело легко взлетело в воздух, и голос галлюцинации процедил прямо над ухом:

— Попробуете мне помешать — пожалеете.

Северус, непонятно зачем, захотел потом восстановить картину собственного освобождения из тюрьмы. Воображение рисовало ему торжественное пришествие Героя Магической Британии, в сиянии славы и алом плаще — почему, чёрт возьми, в алом? Поттер как-то позволил, запустил его в свои об этом дне воспоминания, но Северуса надолго не хватило. Неизвестно, отчего затошнило больше: оттого, что он снова оказался в серых стенах Азкабана, пусть это и было всего лишь воспоминание Поттера, или оттого, что он увидел там себя — глазами Гарри. Жалкое человеческое подобие, обтянутый кожей скелет, свернувшийся калачиком на убогой тюремной койке, способный только мучительно щуриться и еле слышно постанывать. Ему казалось тогда, что он сыплет колкостями в адрес непрошенного спасителя, а на самом деле он просто мычал что-то нечленораздельное.

И эту падаль нёс на руках, еле волочась под тяжестью ноши, мальчишка в растянутом свитере и потрёпанных джинсах, а по щекам мальчишки текли едкие слёзы — непереносимый коктейль из жалости, ужаса, отвращения и гнева.

Для Северуса непереносимый.

— Чего ты ревел-то в три ручья?

Северус спрашивал, тщательно вымеряя в своих интонациях иронию и нежность: иронию — чтобы не показать, как глубоко тронут он увиденным, нежность — чтобы не оскорбить. Всё-таки общение с Поттером походило на сложную науку зельеварения: ошибка в дозировках могла привести к взрыву.

— Свою веру в человечество оплакивал, — буркнул Поттер, отворачиваясь, и Северус подумал, что продолжения не будет, но ошибся.

— Понимаешь, мы же на стороне света сражались. За то, чтобы никто больше не боялся, чтобы никого больше не преследовали, не пытали, не убивали. А эти… этот… — Гарри остановился, подбирая слова.

— Харви Джонс, 1987 год, Гриффиндор, — зачем-то подсказал Северус, хотя имя давно наказанного за свой «чрезмерно творческий», как выразился на суде Северус, подход к работе тюремщика не имело уже никакого значения.

— Да неважно! — махнул рукой Поттер. — Понимаешь, если наши — ну, вроде как наши — люди считают для себя возможным так поступать, то чем тогда Орден Феникса лучше Пожирателей Смерти? Чем издевательства над заключёнными лучше Круциатуса?

Северус прекрасно, с примерами и привлечением собственного богатого опыта мог объяснить, чем Круциатус из рук Тёмного Лорда хуже издевательств какого-то тупицы Джонса, но спорить с разволновавшимся мальчишкой не стал, а просто обнял Гарри за плечи, прижав к себе.

— Я ведь шёл в Запретный Лес умирать за всех, вообще за всех… — прошептал Гарри, крепко зажмурив глаза, словно произнести эти слова ему было страшно или стыдно. — А этот Джонс даже бы и не заметил, под чьей властью живёт… Волдеморт, не Волдеморт — таким без разницы…

— «Отвратительно»! Я всё-таки влепил ему на экзамене «отвратительно», а не «слабо», — невпопад, лишь бы сбить Поттера с тяжёлой темы, припомнил Северус.

— Так ему и надо… — с облегчением выдохнул Поттер, наклоняя голову, позволяя тёплым губам скользить по своей шее и радуясь, что разговор, по всем признакам, окончен.

Тогда, в самом начале их отношений, всё казалось лёгким и простым.

***

Северус смотрит, как за Поттером закрывается дверь. Северус действительно склоняется над пергаментами и книгами, погружаясь в работу, и только чуткий слух заставляет его поднять голову. Поттер вернулся, подойдя тихими осторожными шагами, но сам он весь как взведённая пружина, а голос его звенит:

— Северус, ты ведь наврал мне!

Снейп бросает с досадой перо:

— Ради бога, только не опять!

— Что «не опять»? Ну, что «не опять»? — опасно повышая голос, повторяет за ним Поттер. — Это я, каждый раз уходя на службу, молюсь не знаю кому: «Только не опять!» Северус, ты не ел суп, а мне сказал, что ел!

— У тебя что, отметки на кастрюле? — фыркает Северус, складывая руки на груди.

— Нет! Ни отметок, ни кастрюли, ни супа! У нас сегодня рагу из кролика. И его ты тоже не ел, потому что отметки на рагу у меня есть! Так что даже не пытайся врать дальше! — Поттер всё быстрее приходит в бешенство: он рубит воздух руками, лицо краснеет, а глаза горят, как у злющего кота.

— Поттер, уймись!

Снейп встаёт во весь рост и продолжает, говоря и глядя сверху вниз:

—Посмотрел бы ты на себя. Ты же неадекватен! Да, я соврал, но только потому, что ты начинаешь бесноваться, если я, мерзавец этакий, не оценил твой очередной кулинарный шедевр. Ты не понимаешь, что я могу просто не хотеть. Не всем нужно поглощать еду в неумеренных количествах, чтобы чувствовать себя хорошо. А если тебя терзает навязчивое желание закармливать кого-то своей стряпнёй, брось аврорат и открой ресторан.

***

Северус знает, что в нём нравится Поттеру.

Узнал он это случайно — банально подслушал пьяный ночной разговор с Уизли, и когда этот рыжий только успел явиться и напоить Поттера до зелёных чертей…

— Да заткнись ты, Рон! Сам ты фестрал! Понимал бы ещё… у него такая жопочка, что её двумя пальцами обхватить можно, о-о-о, я тащусь… — пьяный мерзавец, кажется, даже сглотнул слюну, а Северуса словно к месту пригвоздило: войти и разогнать хмельную парочку после таких откровений стало немыслимо.

Свой пьяный панегирик небесной красоте бывшего профессора Поттер продолжал, заливаясь сильно нетрезвым соловьём. Были упомянуты и руки, «такие руки», и глаза, которыми «как посмотрит — душу переворачивает», и волосы, по неизвестной причине пахнущие, видимо, ароматами райского сада, и каждая выступающая косточка на тощем теле — специально для любителей биться о скалы, и белая почти безволосая кожа, через которую видно всю кровеносную систему, и умопомрачительный голос. Но, конечно, по сравнению с «жопочкой» меркли все иные комплименты, и Северус против воли чувствовал, как стыд жжёт его щёки, стоит лишь только вспомнить вот это, как только язык повернулся у дрянного мальчишки…

Наутро Поттер исчез, убравшись на службу, Уизли, кажется, испарился ещё раньше, а Северус, весь день проходивший мимо зеркал, нарочно отводя взгляд, окончательно рассвирепел. Одежда полетела на пол мятой кучей — плевать, хотелось скорее уже взглянуть, убедиться, что чуда не произошло и он по-прежнему до отвращения безобразен, а Поттер… что Поттер… Поттер всегда был ненормальным, упрямым, сумасшедшим придурком, у него мозг повреждён от контакта с хоркруксом, у него комплекс неполноценности, он слеп как крот и ни черта не видит в своих чёртовых очках…

Массивный трельяж не оставлял ни малейшей возможности спрятать хоть что-нибудь, и Северус видел себя со всех сторон: длинное, тощее, узкокостное тело, откровенно некрасивое хмурое лицо, волосы встрёпаны из-за того, как он стягивал через голову одежду в порыве злости — сам себе он напоминал сейчас швабру.

«Или метлу, — с издёвкой подумал он, кривя презрительную гримасу своему отражению. — Вот что на самом деле Поттера заводит. Когда-нибудь он оговорится в постели и назовёт меня «Нимбус».

Издевательства над собой Северус мог бы выдавать со скоростью пять штук в минуту, но ему хотелось быстрее испить унижение до дна. Рассмотреть в подробностях, что же там Поттеру хочется обхватывать двумя пальцами.

***

Северусу удаётся наконец-то достать Поттера: разъярённый, он вылетает из кабинета, грохнув об пол подвернувшийся под руку стул. Северус некоторое время стоит неподвижно, затем поднимает невинно пострадавшую мебель — кажется, его покосившейся спинке требуется Репаро.

У Северуса есть ещё примерно минут сорок, за которые Поттер остынет, переварит обиду, простит, успеет подумать, что и он виноват тоже, устыдится своей несдержанности, пожалеет Северуса, которому приходится выносить взрывной характер гриффиндорца, и притихнет где-нибудь в гостиной или столовой, ожидая подходящего момента, чтобы помириться.

Да, иногда он бешено сверкает глазами, швыряется вещами и показывает зубы, но ссориться по-настоящему Поттер не рискует, и Северус знает, почему.

Они оба это знают.

***

— Далеко собрался?

Северус старательно прятал уязвлённые интонации, но Поттер, хорошо его изучивший, уловил их сразу:

— Ты против?

— Ну что ты, — фальшиво-ласковым голосом уверил Северус. —Ни капли. Я лишь хочу знать, куда ты уходишь. Это ведь можно?

Вместо ответа Гарри показал содержимое спортивной сумки, перекинутой через плечо, а Северус и не заглянул, скорее даже отвернулся.

— Я же тебе говорил! Я же вчера говорил, чем ты слушал! В квиддич погонять, ребята позвали.

— Ребята, значит. Рад за тебя. Желаю приятного времяпрепровождения.

В голосе Северуса прозвучало столько обиды, что Гарри развернулся с порога и бросил сумку на пол.

— Что случилось?

— Случилось? Ничего неожиданного, — лицо Северуса оставалось неподвижно, когда он тихо ронял эти слова, только угол рта слегка кривился. — Гарри Поттер наигрался старой игрушкой: несите ему новую.

Гарри не был настроен ссориться, он вообще мыслями был уже на своём квиддиче – или куда его там на самом деле несло, зато у Северуса было что сказать, а потом и прокричать прямо в это розовощёкое, глупое, некогда любимое, а теперь такое ненавистное лицо. В какие-то считаные минуты этот разговор, этот день, эта жизнь со свистом полетела в тартарары, и вот они уже оба орали друг другу всё самое обидное, что только пришло в голову, и всё в один миг утихло, когда Поттер гаркнул на весь дом:

— Да я тебя не держу!!!

И закрыл рот рукой, осознав, что сейчас из него вырвалось.

— Я тебя — тоже, — ответил в наступившей тишине Северус. — Ты ещё успеешь на свой… квиддич.

И подал сумку.

***

У Северуса оказывается достаточно времени, чтобы закончить работу над статьёй, и даже дважды перепроверить текст на возможные случайные ошибки или неточности. Ещё немного посидев на месте, перебирая лежащие на столе книги и пытаясь понять, чувствует ли он хоть какое-то желание перекусить, Северус поднимается и выходит в коридор. Надо всё же утешить Поттера интересом к его хвалёному кролику.

Северус хмыкает своей случайной мысли, что угодить молодому любовнику — задача не из лёгких: объедаясь на ночь его стряпней, оставаться в форме, которая так ему нравится. Чтобы двумя пальчиками обхватить можно, да, то самое место. Повторить определение Поттера он до сих пор не решается даже мысленно, хотя больше не считает его оскорбительным, скорее забавным и, пожалуй, даже пикантным.

В коридоре темно.

***

Играл ли Поттер в квиддич или это был предлог для чего-то ещё, вернувшись, он уже не застал Северуса в доме. До вечера он не особо беспокоился, полагая, что его любимый вредина вышел прогуляться и освежить свою горячую голову. Но когда к ночи Снейп не вернулся, Гарри начал волноваться. Быстрый осмотр спальни подтвердил самые мрачные подозрения — вещей Северуса там больше не было, совсем, словно не было тут и самого Северуса никогда.

Как будто ничего не было.

Оцепенение нарушила севшая на подоконник сова.

«Поскольку представители Гриффиндора всегда плохо понимали намёки, считаю нелишним объяснить ещё раз: хватит, Поттер. Всё кончено».

***

Темно во всём доме, и Гарри нет в его излюбленных местах: он не сидит, забравшись с ногами, на маленьком диванчике в столовой, не листает какой-нибудь свой дурацкий журнал, развалившись в кресле у камина, и даже в спальне его нет.

Обойдя весь второй этаж в безуспешных поисках, Северус спускается вниз, снова проходит гостиную и заворачивает в кухню, тоже лишённую света.

Силуэт сидящего на полу человека обнаруживается на фоне светлой стены.

***

Северус не считал, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он порвал с Поттером: неделя, две, может, и месяц. Первые дни он много работал: как раз вступала в свои права промозглая осень, значит, перцовое зелье скоро пойдёт нарасхват, а лишние деньги сейчас не помешали бы.

Вспоминать о том, что он позволил Поттеру оплачивать некоторые свои расходы, было неприятно, и мелькала даже мысль, чтобы возместить ему затраченное, хотя дело осложнялось тем, что никто из них этих трат не учитывал. К тому же, чтобы начать разговор о деньгах, с Поттером надо было увидеться, а к такому подвигу Северус готов не был.

Обманывать себя было глупо — Северус ужасно тосковал по своему неверному (в скрываемой измене, или хотя бы в намерениях, Северус был твёрдо убеждён) Поттеру, казалось, у него даже тело ныло, лишившись привычных ласковых прикосновений, ну, а сны… Сны не давали покоя, и Снейп просто не высыпался, да, дело было в нарушении сна, а зелье не стоит использовать слишком часто, так что из-за хронического недосыпания появились слабость, апатия и рассеянность, и работать получалось всё меньше…

Он даже не заметил, когда перестал есть. Голод — хотя голода Северус не ощущал, он оказался просто избавлен от необходимости что-то запихивать в себя и мучиться потом от каменной тяжести в желудке — голод оказался его спасителем. Северус не бросил свои мысли о Поттере, но тело больше не желало Поттера, и на душе становилось легче. Он ложился в свою — только свою, никто другой ни разу не побывал здесь — постель, прихватив книгу, читать которую можно было теперь долго, ведь после двух-трёх страниц строчки начинали расплываться перед глазами. 

Северус чувствовал себя совершенно свободным.

***

Сидящий на полу вздрагивает; Северус слышит странные звуки, он зовёт:

— Гарри…

В ответ раздаётся уже совершенно нескрываемый всхлип.

Мальчишка… тот, кого Снейп по привычке зовёт мальчишкой, двадцатишестилетний мужчина, герой войны, участник и организатор многих рискованных операций, один из лучших бойцов аврората, давится слезами в темноте, по-детски закрывая лицо руками.

Удар ниже пояса.

Снейп зажигает светильник и опускается на пол рядом с Гарри.

***

Это становилось похоже на традицию: снова пытающийся загнуться от голода Снейп, снова чуть не силой ворвавшийся к нему Поттер с намерением спасти, не спрашивая, нужно ли это делать. Снова был колдомедик из Мунго, даже не скрывающий своё раздражённое удивление: как в центре магического Лондона маг мог умудриться едва не заморить себя голодом? Снова были укрепляющие зелья, которые поставили Снейпа на ноги, и снова была тщательно выверенная диета, ведь на зельях всю жизнь не проживёшь, а восстанавливать свою нормальную работу организм должен самостоятельно.

Блюстителем правильной диеты Поттер назначил сам себя.

Они долго не говорили ни о своём расставании, ни о том, кто они теперь друг другу, ограничивая общение необходимым.

Поттер сдался первым. Встав из-за стола, за которым они вместе обедали: Гарри — как обычно, а Северус — под его тщательным присмотром, он вдруг быстро опустился на колени, утыкаясь лицом в коленки Северуса, и тихо спросил:

— Зачем? Зачем ты это сделал?

На вопрос Северус не ответил, зато в тот же вечер он легко проскользнул в приоткрытую дверь поттеровской спальни, чтобы остаться.

***

Гарри отнимает руки от лица.

— Это ты из-за меня, — говорит он ломким, проплаканным голосом. — Это я всё порчу. 

Снейп протягивает руку, пытается погладить его по волосам:

— Гарри… что ты несёшь?

— Не надо!

Поттер отводит голову в сторону, избегая прикосновения, продолжает:

— Я контролирую тебя. Я трясусь, я постоянно думаю, поел ты или нет, и чем тебя накормить, чтобы и легко, и питательно, и чтобы ты не отказывался. Ты правильно говоришь — я свихнулся на еде, только на твоей еде. Мне казалось, я всё делаю правильно, но на самом деле ты из-за меня и не ешь! Это я, я тяну тебя на дно. Своей опекой, своим контролем, своими истериками… 

— Гарри! — Северусу становится страшно, до чего договориться может сейчас Поттер, вообразивший себя причиной всех бед.

— Только попробуй скажи мне, что я не прав, — говорит он сдавленным голосом.

— Конечно, ты не прав, — тут же говорит Северус. 

Гарри горестно усмехается.

— Ты не портишь, ты меня спасаешь. Всегда.

Гарри бросает на него недоверчивый взгляд. Его ресницы всё ещё мокрые.

Северус всё-таки гладит нахохлившегося Поттера по голове.

— Я ем, ем. Просто не в таких количествах, как ты считаешь нужным. Но мне-то хватает.

— Твоей порции кошке бы не хватило, — почти шёпотом огрызается Поттер, но, кажется, уже без прежнего упорства, и Северус обнимает его как следует, крепко, напоминая:

— Кажется, кто-то обещал мне отменное рагу. Я проголодался.

***

После спокойного ужина и вечернего секса, скорее нежного и умиротворяющего, чем горячего и страстного, Северус повторяет Гарри, чтобы он перестал себя изводить. Он всегда ел мало, и не надо этого бояться, он полностью контролирует себя, и даже последнему упёртому гриффиндорцу должно быть понятно, что переживать из-за этого не стоит...

— Я больше не сорвусь.

Гарри молча целует его вместо ответа, он пытается сделать вид, что верит, и надеется, что у него получилось.

Это обещание он слышит не в первый раз.


End file.
